smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Barabbas (Glovey Story)/Part 2
Handy: You don’t care who I am, or how I got here. I’ll tell you anyways. My name is Sahak. I was a sailor who got caught in the conflict of slaves. They ended up escaping and I was punished for it. So here I am. Hefty gets annoyed and tries to ignore Handy. He tries to work as he mines louder and looks away. Handy: What is your name? Hefty pulls away again. Handy grabs Hefty to get his attention. Handy: I ask you! Come on, tell me your name! Hefty: Alright! Alright! Ugh! It will keep you quiet… Hefty looks down and mutters his name. Hefty: Barabbas… Handy steps closer, almost appearing panicked. Handy: What did you say….? Hefty: Barabbas! Barabbas! Handy: What city did you say you came from? Hefty: Jerusalem. Hefty answers, appearing very annoyed. Handy: Are you the man they absolved? Do you know who was killed in your place? Hefty drops his tool and grabs Handy as he shakes him. Hefty: What does it matter to you?!! Huh?! Handy punches Hefty down to the ground. Hefty gets up and tackles Handy back and returns the punch. Both are then seen strangling each other as they spin around the ground. Grouchy comes running as he hears the noise. He then gives a smirk and pulls out his whip. He then begins to whip them both until they stop fighting. Grouchy: That’s what I love to Smurf. Devils and beasts fight and kill each other like wild dogs! You two will get your chance later! Now work! Work! Both Hefty and Handy get up quickly and continue working together. They however, do not look at each other in the eye. They stay angry and quiet the whole time. Loud bells are heard, signaling the time for their daily meal. Hefty and Handy are still forced to be together as they still appear chained up while they eat. Hefty: So. You hate my name. you hate the very sound of it. Handy: That’s right! The very sound of it makes my stomach crawl with disgust. Hefty: Who keeps this tale alive anyways? And what does it matter to the world? Handy: The son of God was killed in your place. We have every right to hate you! Hefty: I thought he said to love one another. Handy opens his mouth then stops. He think looks down and closes his eyes shut. He then takes a deep breath and controls himself. Handy: How could a man as wild as a bull keep the spirit as calm as a horse? Hefty: Don’t flatter yourself. It was only something I heard… Grouchy interrupts the conversation as he arrives in the scene. Grouchy: Hey, come with me when you’re finished with your meal. We have a special job for you two. This will show you what we do to fighting mongrels like yourselves. Both Hefty and Handy are then taken down to the deepest part of the caverns to shape mud bricks. They shapes them and place them on a table, which is then pulled by Grouchy Smurf and then he hands it to the other slaves. Handy: We shouldn’t worry about what happens to us down here. I know we will be saved. Hefty gets annoyed again and tries to work at his pace as Handy continues to speak. Handy then shows his medallion to Hefty. Handy: Here, look at it. Look. Look. It’s the medallion that shows I am the emperor’s. But on the back, it is the cross. It’s the sign of my master. If you pray to him Barabbas, he will get us through anything. Hefty gets mad and pushes Handy against the wall. Hefty: Keep your god to yourself! Grouchy: What’s going on down there?! Work! Work! Hefty pulls Handy and straightens his robe. The two of them continue to work until Handy appears dizzy and tired. He appears to almost be fainting. Hefty panics and whispers to him. Hefty: Hey! Get up. Come on. They’ll take you away and have you killed if you get tired. Grouchy: What’s taking so long you slackers?! I want to see some progress! Grouchy continues to yell from above, not being able to see what had occurred. Hefty lets Handy rest as he continues to do all the work on his own. Handy ends up knocked out and fast asleep. The day ends and they go to their quarters to get some sleep with the other slaves. The night soon becomes day. Grouchy returns whipping everyone to wake up with other Roman Smurfs. Grouchy: Get up you dogs! It’s time for work! He continues to beat some bodies as they just lay there. He stops and feels their pulse. Grouchy: This one’s no good. Throw him out with the other dead ones. Hefty panics and sees Handy still had no recovered as he appeared pale and very ill. Grouchy whips Handy. Grouchy: Get up! Hey! What’s wrong with him? Hefty: He’s getting up. Sahak, get up! Come on you fool! Grouchy: That’s it, I’ve seen enough! Grouchy begins to whip Handy again as e tries to get up slowly. Handy: I…. can…. Work… Handy then collapses to the ground. Grouchy: Great… another dead one. Take him away. The guards take Handy’s body as Hefty tries to start another fight. He ends up getting whipped. He avoids the whip and gets back to the wall. All of a sudden, a big massive earthquake occurs as Handy tries to raise his hand up and then lets it fall. Handy: Save me God…. Everything begins to shake. Fire begins to erupt from the Sulfur. Everyone begins to scatter around as they get crushed from the falling debris. The caves begin to get blocked with giant boulders. Hefty breaks his chain and tries to find an escape. He then stops and looks back at Handy who raises his hand to try and reach him. He gets angry and runs back to carry him away. Hefty saves Handy, but now he needed to find a way out. Soon, the Sulfur lakes end up becoming big tidal waves, which wash away many of the guards and slaves. Hefty and Handy are now in a small corner as Hefty keeps his arm up to avoid getting Handy more hurt. The shaking finally stops. Everyone is dead as the Roman Smurfs enter to try and find any survivors. Papa Smurf is one of the many to come inside. Papa Smurf: Any survivors? Grouchy: None, Pilate. It’s almost as if it was the end of the world for them. Papa Smurf: More like the end of the underworld… Grouchy: I’m sorry, sir? Papa Smurf: Oh nothing. Soon many guards run excitedly and quickly. “Survivors! We found two surviving men! Quick, get them out of there!” A rope is thrown down a cliff. Hefty sees it and ties Handy up. Hefty: Pull! The soldiers pull up Handy first. Hefty then ties himself next and he is then pulled up. He then screams in pain as he sees the bright sunlight. This was caused to to him spending so many years in the darkness. Hefty: Grrr! It’s him again. The man from the light…. Hefty then collapses on the ground. He opens his eyes and sees Handy all shaved and clean. He also appears smiling and healthy. Hefty looks at himself and he now appears to be wearing different slave clothing. He too appears shaved. Grouchy then returns and chains them up again. They are now forced to work on the fields where they rake the soil and plant the crops. Hefty looks around and notices the seagulls fly by. Handy: I can almost taste the salt in the air. I am most grateful to have been saved. I can yet again feel the rich soil on the ground. He heard my prayers. Grouchy: Halt! Break time. Both Hefty and Handy wipe the sweat off their faces and sit near a pile of rocks. Hefty takes a deep breath and takes his medallion off. Hefty: Fine. Here. Handy takes the medallion and smiles. He picks up one of the sharp rocks in marks the symbol of the cross onto the back of the medallion. He then hands it back to Hefty, who puts it on. Handy: It is a true symbol now. The master watches over you. Hefty: Yeah, yeah… As long as it finally keeps you quiet. Handy continues to smile as Hefty frowns and returns to work on the soil. As they work, the prefect and his wife Julia arrive, Played by Aviator and Vexy. Aviator: I say we’ve seen enough. Vexy: Oh wait! Look over there! That’s them! Those two are the men who surpassed death at the mines. I must touch them! I must have their good luck! Aviator: Very well. Aviator answers as he chuckles and calls for Hefty and Handy. Aviator is then seen speaking with Grouchy as they look over scrolls. Vexy: I must touch you two. Vexy places her hands on the scalps of Hefty and Handy. What are your names? Handy: I am Sahak. Hefty: Barabbas… Vexy: Oh this is splendid! Aviator: Julia, I just received good news. I am to be Senator when we return to Rome. Vexy: They really are good luck charms! Oh we must not part with them dear. We simply must take them with us. Aviator: As you wish, dear. We’ll bring these two men with us to Rome. The Roman Smurfs unchain both Hefty and Handy and force them to now be property of the future senator and his wife. They spend the whole day following them until they reach the great city of Rome. Both are amazed as they see the giant walls, the crowds running all over the place with smiles. Hefty couldn’t help but to see many bars with many violent men dancing and drinking. He could picture himself everywhere. He then looks down in shame and closes his eyes. He looks up again as he is taken with Handy to line up with other men. Vexy: Oh, this is most splendid dear! But we can’t just let them fight like this. Aviator: That is why they shall learn here before they fight. Here, in Gladiator school. Handy: Barabbas, they are going to make us Gladiators. Hefty: Hmm… Both see giant doors open and see many brutally beaten men walk in. They all toss their weapons and armor to the ground as they wash their faces with water. Among them, Tuffy appears. But he appears smiling and without a scratch. Aviator: That is Torvald. The emperor has given him his freedom three times. But he knows his place is here. You must beat him to bring me more honor to my family name. Both Hefty and Handy are then left alone. Tuffy keeps staring at the newcomers and can’t help but to smirk. He chuckles and walks away. Handy: I man cannot live like this. Especially by killing his own. Hefty picks up one of the swords and holds it firmly as he smiles. Hefty: A man can understand. They walk into their chambers to get rest. The night turns to day quickly again. Every gladiator lines up and is seen training and learning. Tuffy walks in and sees the best one who gets everything is none other than Hefty. Yet, he can’t help but to laugh at him for being the oldest. Handy: I had no idea this was an asylum for elderly people. Tuffy walks over to where Hefty is and trips him to the ground and begins to kick sand in his face. Tuffy: How about it grandpa? Show me what an old timer can do. Hefty gets furious and holds his anger in. He then removes a net from his arm and swings I around to try and catch Tuffy. Tuffy ends up dodging every attack, as the other gladiators laugh and mock Hefty. Tuffy then grabs the net and pretends to gently hand it to Hefty. That was not the case as he yanks it again and pulls it over Hefty. Everyone is seen laughing except for Handy. He gets angry and tries to help Hefty up. Hefty punches away and walks away alone. Hefty: I don’t need your help! Leave me! Handy looks down as everyone continues to laugh. Soon everyone lines up again. They are then sent back to their rooms to rest. The next day, Hefty appears more serious and confident again. He again, surpasses everyone. Handy appears as his sparring partner all the time, and both make an incredible team. Days grow longer and both are now built gladiators. After many days of beatings and pain, all the students become real gladiators and are forced to go and fight to the death inside the arena. They are escorted by the greatest gladiator, Torvald. Tuffy: Listen up! Here is where you will fight to the death for the emperor’s pleasure. When you win, you must make a good win! If you die, you must make a good dead that is worth it! You will all begin after the flag is dropped! Like so… A big flag is dropped onto the ground and soon everyone is seen fighting. A large idol is placed where the emperor is to appear, as a practice. Many of the gladiators beat each other brutally, to the death. Handy is then confronted by a larger gladiator in heavy armor. He appears to be no match. He closes his eyes and looks up to Heaven for help. He then avoids every hit until he makes his opponent fall before him. The crowds of the coliseum cheer and demand Handy to kill his opponent. Handy gets angry and drops his halberd to the ground. The crowd gets angry and begins to boo at him. He walks away back with the surviving gladiators as they get hit with rotten tomatoes. “Nice going, Sahak! Yeah, great going! “ Many of the gladiators appeared disappointed with Handy’s actions at the coliseum. Hefty: What happened out there? “Sahak is too good to kill. He won’t have that choice out there tomorrow. When Nero comes, he will be forced to kill or be killed.” The man all picked on Handy. Yet, he kept his cool and sat down. Handy: I cannot kill. My God forbids me too. “Oh yeah, that’s rich! Why wouldn’t our god want us to kill? Is he not the god of war?” Handy: I only worship the one true God. Not that made up entity. “What?! You fool! Who knows what wrath Mars will imply upon us, especially for our fight tomorrow! Handy smiles and stands up. Handy: None. He doesn’t exist. “Oh really?! How do you know? What makes your god different than the many gods out there?” Handy begins to walk around the room as he gathers everyone to sit with him. Handy: Gather around, and I will tell you about God. God will always be the true and only one. He made us in his image and he wouldn’t want us killing one another. He even sent his only begotten son to become a man and die for us. If you think the purpose of life to kill, drink, make money, and spawn children… Then what a purpose for life! No… His son walked the Earth here years ago. He taught us the greatest lesson of all. To love your neighbor. Ask Barabbas here since you listen to him. He was there! He saw the master! “Is it true Barabbas? Tell us! We want to know! Who was this master?” Many of the elite soldiers overhear and get angry and try to find out who is making all the commotion. Among them, Greedy who is seen passing the bread and wine. Greedy: He’s right gentlemen. I am proud to say I am a Roman who believes in the master. Hefty: It was a few years ago. I saw a man… He stood next to me. Later, I saw him being crucified. Some say he was the son of God. Some say he rose the dead, walked on water, cured the lepers, made water into wine, made fish appear. “That’s incredible! Tell us more Sahak! What should we do then?” Handy: I tell you not much. Let’s prove to the emperor we are not scared. Throw away your weapons! We’ll show them our faith is more powerful than the emperor. Afterwards, we can meet under the catacombs of this city. Eventually when the time comes, God will baptize everyone with fire. Finally, the elite guards arrive and handcuff both Handy and Hefty. They are then taken away to the Prefect. The other gladiators follow to watch. Greedy appears worried as he gets in the front. Aviator: I asked not much from you two. I only asked for your loyalty. And now, you dishonor me by starting this heresy and fooling the rest of the men. See those medallions you wear? This means you are property of Rome! Aviator lifts Handy’s medallion to show him the emperor and is then puzzled when he sees the cross on the back. Aviator: What is this? Handy: That is the sign of my master. Aviator: Am I not your master? Handy: My true master is God. I serve and worship him only. Aviator: I’m giving you one last chance. Admit to the men that you were wrong, and you will be saved. Handy: That would not be saving me, but condemning me. Aviator: I see… Then… There is nothing else that can be done here. I sentence you to be speared to death at dawn. And you? What do you have to say for yourself Barabbas? Aviator lifts up Hefty’s medallion and also sees the sign of the cross. Aviator: That’s just great. Another Christian? Well, answer me. Are you a Christian? Hefty: No. Aviator appears puzzled. Aviator: I do not understand. Why do you carry the sign of Jesus Christ on your disk then? Hefty looks down and closes his eyes. Hefty: Because I… I… I tried to believe… Avaitor takes his disk and grabs a big steel nail. He then begins to scratch over the cross to make it disappear. Aviator: Here! Unwise to carry what you don’t believe in. Take Sahak away into the dungeon. Everyone back to your stations. Hefty stands there mad-dogging Aviator. He then walks away. Aviator: I should’ve known better from you. Looks like you will now be worth the death of two men. Tears begin to run down Hefty’s face as he keeps walking into his room. He then slams down jars and breaks his bed. He punches the walls in anger. Smurf to [[Barabbas/Part 3|'Part 3']] Category:Barabbas chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Christian stories